Tequila e Limão
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Fanfic de presente de AS no Pandora's Box para atermis. Milo e Shina, uma noite de folga em um bar...uma noite bem quente.


**Tequila e Limão**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem à Massami Kurumada e Empresas Licenciadas.**

**Presente de Amigo Secreto para a minha amiga atermis do Fórum Pandora Box!**

**Feliz Natal, Feliz 2009!!!**

**Espero que goste! E que seja digno de reviews! ^^**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milo empurrou o copo de cerveja para o lado e girou o corpo no banco do bar, olhando ao redor. Jurava que conhecia aquela voz feminina. Não tivera muitas oportunidades de conversar com ela, mas a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

A reconheceria, porque desde que a vira ficou fascinado. Pela beleza, pela força, pelo temperamento. Shina não era uma mulher que passasse despercebida, nem por homens normais, nem por cavaleiros.

Não imaginaria que ela aparecesse naquele lugar. Mas desde que soube que a amazona finalmente havia tirado o pirralho de bronze da cabeça, ela estava menos amarga. Amores impossíveis causavam um efeito negativo em uma bela mulher.

Olhou ao redor, viu alguns casais dançando, outros rindo. Viu mesas apinhadas de homens que bebiam fazendo muito barulho. Outros se divertiam com jogos de dardos ou de sinuca. Não a viu.

Estava prestes a achar que imaginara a risada de Shina, quando a localizou. Imaginou como não pudera tê-la visto antes.

O vestido negro que ela usava era incrivelmente sensual, curto demais, o que revelavam as longas e bem torneadas pernas da amazona, parte da anatomia dela que sempre achou atraente. Vê-la usando uma roupa feminina fez seu sangue ferver.

Bebeu um longo gole da cerveja gelada que o garçom colocara diante dele.

Shina estava se divertindo com alguma aposta na mesa de sinuca. Reconheceu com ela alguns cavaleiros de prata, companheiros dela de treino e lutas. Aparentemente, ela estava vencendo a partida.

Milo teve muitas mulheres em sua vida, mas nenhuma o atraiu tanto quanto a exótica e bela Amazona de Ophiuccus. Bendita hora em que ela decidiu não ligar mais para o uso da máscara, ela acreditava que não iria se apaixonar novamente. E ele agora poderia admirar a bela face sempre que quisesse.

Agora que a viu, deteve-se pensando no que faria. Deveria fazer algo para chamar a atenção dela ou ir até ela? Naquele momento, um dos cavaleiros, reconheceu sendo Argol sussurrou algo no ouvido de Shina e ela sorriu para ele. O sorriso de Milo esvaiu-se lentamente até sumir de seus lábios.

Respirou fundo e não entendendo de onde havia tirado coragem, pegou a cerveja e caminhou até onde ela estava. Estaria sendo impulsivo devido à quantidade de álcool que tomara mais cedo? Não. Um cavaleiro não agia por impulso. Ao contrário, eram movidos pelo bom senso e equilíbrio. Mas naquele momento não era o cavaleiro de ouro que estava ali, era um homem profundamente interessado por uma mulher.

O sorriso de Shina parecia atraí-lo como um feitiço. Ora, conversar e dançar um pouco com ela não faria mal algum. No dia seguinte, culparia a cerveja e o cansaço pela coragem que estava tendo agora.

Chegou perto, mas a voz da razão avisando que poderia se arrepender no dia seguinte falou mais alto. Girou o corpo, maldizendo a voz covarde.

-Ora, ora...não está longe das doze casas?

Diante da voz feminina, Miro praguejou baixinho e virou-se em seguida exibindo seu sorriso mais sedutor.

-Olá, Shina. O que está fazendo aqui?

-Me divertindo com meus amigos.-ela estendeu a mão e os rapazes foram colocando algumas notas nela.-E depenando-os no jogo de sinuca.

-Desisto, você joga muito bem!-um deles comentou, pegando a latinha de cerveja e indo até o bar, sendo seguido pelos demais.

-Não me respondeu o que veio fazer aqui?-ela voltou a indagar, pegando o taco e colocando sobre a mesa.-Pensei que os cavaleiros de ouro não saiam de suas casas a toa.

-Somos humanos. Uma saída para distrair a cabeça de vez em quando não faz mal.

-Isso é verdade.

-Venha dançar comigo.

Shina imaginou se aquele tom de voz não seria o mesmo que ele usava quando se dirigia a algum oponente. Curvou os lábios em um sorriso.

-É um convite tentador.

-Então venha.-pegou a mão dela, já levando-a ao salão.

-Já que está sendo gentil...

De mãos dadas, caminharam até o local no bar, onde haviam outros casais. Sem cerimônia alguma, Miro a trouxe para bem próximo de seu corpo, se entregando ao som de Smooth, de Santana. Os corpos se tocavam, se roçavam de maneira provocante, aumentando ainda mais a tensão sexual entre eles. Ela mal se lembrava da última vez que não dançava, e Miro nem se lembrava do quanto havia apreciado uma dança antes.

Encorajada pelos olhares provocantes do cavaleiro de Escorpião, Shina ficou de costas para ele e arriscou alguns movimentos sensuais de quadris. Miro engoliu em seco. Obviamente, ele não era um homem que se contentava em ser um espectador passivo no ato da sedução, e ela adorava descobrir este lado dominante e agressivo. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura com uma das mãos, espalmando-a em seu abdômen de maneira possessiva. Neste momento, ela sentiu o que estava causando no corpo do cavaleiro. E gostou.

O sangue da amazona fervia nas veias. Então ele a virou de frente e puxou-a para bem perto de si, seus corpos se tocaram mais uma vez, seus olhos brilhavam de maneira ardente e faminto. As mãos grandes e fortes seguraram-na pelas nádegas, forçando-a a arquear o corpo. Shina deixou escapar um gemido abafado dos lábios. Miro excitou-se mais ainda.

Dançar com ele era a melhor experiência que Shina jamais imaginara em sua vida. Passou quase toda a vida no Santuário, e seus caminhos mal se cruzavam com o de Miro, mas percebia todas às vezes que ele a olhava, o quanto a desejava. Talvez mais do que ele mesmo imaginara.

Miro por sua vez, estava com a garganta seca, a respiração ofegante. Se não tomasse uma atitude, não iria se responsabilizar por seus atos ali e agora, diante dos olhares de todos. Apertou os maxilares, como se estivesse reunindo todas as forças para encerrar aquela dança.

-Vamos para um outro lugar, mais sossegado?-ele propôs.

-Adoraria...Mas não diante de tantos olhares curiosos.-olhou discretamente ao redor, eram o centro da atenção de todos.

-É que estes marmanjos não estão acostumados a verem alguém tão bonita e sexy, enlouquecendo-os com sua dança.-respondeu com um sorriso sedutor.

-Está falando deles...ou de você?-fitou aqueles olhos azuis.

-Bem...sei que estou me arriscando.-respondeu com a voz tão grave e sensual, bem perto de seu ouvido.-Mesmo assim, vou ser franco e abrir o jogo com você, Shina.

Logo em seguida, ele a beijou. O gosto dos lábios masculinos era delicioso, provocante, ardente. Sem pensar em regras, sobre o comportamento que uma amazona deveria ter diante de um cavaleiro, Shina entregou-se com prazer àquele beijo.

Levada pelo calor do momento, pelo instinto, Shina espalmou as mãos nas nádegas firmes e musculosas dele e arqueou o próprio corpo.

O efeito foi imediato, mas como sentisse que perderia o domínio de seu corpo, mente e principalmente das emoções, Miro afastou os lábios dos delas, fitando-a ofegante. Ela respirou fundo, inebriando-se com o perfume dele.

"Nossa! Como ele tem um cheiro delicioso", pensou a amazona, sentindo ímpetos de tocar com a língua aquele pescoço, de provar seu gosto.

Shina surpreendeu-se por sentir-se tão à vontade com ele perto. Ele era espontâneo, despretensioso, confiante em seus gestos, em suas palavras.

-Quero levar você daqui, Shina.-a voz dele novamente, grave e segura, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

-Para onde?

Em resposta ele foi até o barman, disse algo a ele e este lhe deu o que seriam algumas chaves.

-Minha bolsa.-avisou Shina, pegando uma pequena bolsa preta.

Mal recuperara a bolsa, Miro pegou sua mão e a conduziu até os fundos do prédio, por um pequeno corredor, subindo um lance de escadas. Pela maneira que ele caminhava por ali, a amazona logo imaginou quantas mulheres passaram por aquele mesmo lugar, acompanhadas por Miro antes dela.

Ele abriu uma porta com a chave dada pelo barman, acendeu as luzes da sala, e a puxou para dentro, fechando a porta em seguida e traçando-a. Mal deu tempo de ver como era a sala em que estavam, Shina foi pressionada contra a parede por Miro, com seu corpo forte e as mãos no alto de sua cabeça.

Lentamente, baixou a cabeça para voltar a beijar os lábios de Shina, mas esta o interrompeu, perguntando:

-Que lugar é este?

-Uma sala para festas particulares.-foi o primeiro lugar que veio a sua mente para ficar sozinho com ela.

-Tem tido muitas festas particulares aqui?

-O pessoal comemorou alguns aniversários aqui...do Kamus, do Shura...nunca trouxe mulheres aqui, se é o que imaginou.-sorriu.-O dono do bar aluga mais para despedidas de solteiros.

-Sou a primeira?-sorriu com meiguice, despertando em Miro novamente o desejo.

Ele voltou a querer beijar aquela boca sedutora, mas Shina desviou, passando por baixo do braço dele.

-Tem uma mesa de sinuca. Já jogou nela?-ela foi até a mesa, se apoiando nela.-Quer jogar?

Jogar bilhar com Shina não era bem o que Miro queria no momento, mas suspirou e respondeu.

-Aceito jogar, mas vamos apostar?

-O que vamos apostar?-Shina perguntou, arrumando sobre a mesa as bolas.

Uma infinidade de idéias nada inocentes povoaram a mente do Cavaleiro diante da pergunta. Miro caminhou até o bar privativo da sala, de onde tirou uma garrafa de tequila, pegou alguns limões e um saleiro. Com uma faca que havia dentro de uma pequena gaveta, começou a cortar os limões em rodelas.

-Que tal se o vencedor decidir onde é o "Ponto Úmido" do perdedor?

-Como é?-Shina pensou não ter ouvido direito.

-É uma brincadeira que aprendi quando estive em uma missão no México.-disse voltando com uma bandeja com a tequila, sal e o limão em fatias, colocando em uma mesinha ao lado da mesa de jogo.-O vencedor com a língua, umedece um ponto do corpo do perdedor, espalha um pouco de sal no lugar que vai lamber, depois bebe a tequila e chupa a fatia de limão.

-E depois?-perguntou com a malicia na voz.

-Fica por conta da imaginação do vencedor.

-Hm...-Shina passou giz na ponta do taco e olhou para ele.-Aceito a aposta. Quem começa?

-Primeiro as damas.

Miro sorriu, pegando um taco e se preparando também. Shina caminhou até a ponta extrema da mesa, roçando propositalmente os dedos nas nádegas do cavaleiro, fazendo-o sorrir. Em seguida, inclinou-se sobre a mesa para iniciar a jogada, dando ao cavaleiro a visão privilegiada da curva dos seios fartos da amazona que pareciam querer saltar do decote do vestido.

Foi o jogo mais longo da vida de Miro. Ele tentava em vão se concentrar no que fazia, pois sua atenção era constantemente desviada para todos os movimentos que Shina fazia, provocando-o a cada gesto.

Algum tempo depois, o jogo terminara e Shina havia vencido. Ele podia se sentir humilhado por ter sido derrotado por ela, com uma pontuação bem elevada a dele, mas se sentia muito satisfeito. Afinal, não era apenas ela que iria desfrutar do prêmio da aposta.

-Parece que venci.

-Venceu mesmo.

-E você não parece aborrecido com isso.

-De jeito nenhum.-sorriu.

Shina caminhou até a mesa onde estavam a tequila.

-Vem aqui, receber seu castigo. Tire a camisa.-ela ordenou.

-Não diria que seja um castigo, mas...-caminhou até ela, sentido-se excitado pela voz de autoritária dela, retirou a camisa exibindo o peito e abdômen nus.

Shina corre as pontas dos dedos de uma mão pela pele desnuda de Miro, descendo até um ponto abaixo do umbigo, fazendo-o arfar. Em seguida para a frustração, e um pouco de alívio, os dedos subiram novamente até tocar em seu pescoço, no lado direito.

-Escolho aqui.

Shina encheu o copo de tequila, deixando ao lado do saleiro, colocou uma fatia de limão nos lábios de Miro e umedeceu o local com a ponta da língua, fazendo-o estremecer levemente, em seguida espalhou sal sobre a pele do rapaz e começou a removê-lo com os lábios.

Seguindo seus impulsos, ele enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos da amazona, saboreando o calor daqueles lábios em contato com sua pele, gemendo baixinho. A respiração estava ofegante.

Ela se afastou com enorme dificuldade daquele corpo, sentindo o seu próprio em chamas, bebeu em um gole a tequila, sentindo a bebida queimar em sua garganta e depois sugou a fatia de limão dos lábios de Miro.

O cavaleiro não suportou o toque daqueles lábios nos seus, retirou a fatia dos lábios dela e jogou fora. O que se seguiu foi um beijo voraz, intenso, sem inibições.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, o beijo encerrou-se.

-Fiz tudo direitinho?

-Fez. Vamos jogar de novo?

-Desta vez, preferia usar vinho.-ela sugeriu maliciosa.-Não gosto de tequila, apesar de ter aprendido um jeito diferente de degustá-la.

Miro passou a língua pelos lábios que ficaram subitamente secos, correu até o bar e viu que não havia vinho algum.

-Quer mesmo vinho?-perguntou ansioso, imaginando mil maneiras de degustar o vinho no corpo da amazona.-Tem uísque, leite condensado...

-Vinho...tinto.-ela insistiu, sentando na mesa de bilhar e cruzando as pernas sensualmente.

-Vinho! Agora mesmo!-Miro decidiu, abrindo a porta com dificuldades e descendo correndo alguns degraus da escada, mas voltando em seguida, parando na porta.-Volto rapidinho. Não saia daqui!

-Vai descer sem camisa?

Ela perguntou com voz alta, e Miro que se encontrava na metade das escadas, voltou e vestiu a camisa rapidamente, voltando a descer quase correndo, atravessou o corredor muito rápido, parando no bar, assustando o barman com sua entrada repentina.

-Vinho tinto, por favor?

-Er, não temos mais.-respondeu o homem.-Mas tem branco suave.

Miro praquejou baixinho.

-Tem certeza? Olhe bem.-insistiu.

O barman olhou bem em seu estoque e achou uma última garrafa escondida entre outras de conhaque, a pegou e subiu correndo novamente, ansioso para continuar o jogo que havia iniciado.

Nunca uma mulher havia mexido tanto com seus brios, não da maneira que ela estava fazendo. Shina era pura sensualidade, malicia e veneno...Mas, ao chegar na sala reservada, a encontrou vazia.

-Shina?

Olhou ao redor, a janela estava aberta. Caminhou até ela e reparou que havia algo escrito com baton vermelho no espelho do pequeno bar, aproximou-se para ler o recador.

"_**Adorei a noite. Obrigada pela tequila."**_

Miro deu um suspiro, sentando em um sofá com a garrafa de vinho na mão. Olhou para ela e sorriu. Se ela pensava que podia atiçar um escorpião, sem medir as conseqüências, estava enganada.

Shina seria sua, completamente. Em todos os sentidos.

Fim

Nota: Huahauahuaahau (risada maligna).

Feliz 2009 e obrigada por terem lido! ^^


End file.
